


Lovely Luciel in Leather

by UsagichanP



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bukkake, Choking, Cock milking, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Fuckin.... enjoy, Masochism, Paizuri, Spanking, cock ribbons, dirty talking, handjobs, this is so nasty don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: You and Luciel's sex life had been fairly tame so far. The most you've ever gone was handcuffs or blindfolding, but not much else. But you wanted more. You daydreamed about Luciel tied up and helpless in your hands... and eventually decided to act on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Livin the dream yo  
> This was actually based off a wet dream I had lololol

You were wrapped in Luciel's strong arms as you let your mind wander. Luciel had a particularly rough day at work, and the solution was an intense cuddling session with you, of course. He always did that when he was stressed. He would just wrap his arms around your waist and murmur sweet nothings into your ear while resting his head on your shoulder. Your presence alone calmed him. 

As his work schedule tightened, you had less and less time to have any fun with him. You had been dating for months now, and yet somehow you felt alone. Often you dreamed about him, from doing everyday things together to more risque things. Your wet dreams about him had become more and more frequent, and occasionally you'd wake up with your pussy aching and wet, then sneak off somewhere to masturbate. But the dreams had been getting worse. Whips and chains had become involved. Your subconscious wished to be more rough with your boyfriend, hoping to see him panting and begging for you with reddened ass cheeks and hands bound above his head. But you dismissed those perverted thoughts, telling yourself that it just wasn't realistic to have a lengthy BDSM session with Luciel.

But now, while being pressed to Luciel's chest and breathing in his scent, you felt a spark of courage. Oh how you had longed to tell him of your kinky wishes, but you felt too shy and din't want to bother him. But now was the time. Pulling yourself closer to him, you whispered in his ear, "Hey Luciel, I have a confession to make."

"Oh? What's that, babe?" He replied without looking at you. He seemed distracted, head far off in the clouds, gaze fixed on a small crack in the ceiling. 

You huffed and grabbed his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you. "Promise me you won't laugh or run away."

Luciel raised an eyebrow. "Ok, now you've got me worried." He laughed. "Just kidding. I won't run away, I promise. What's up?" He twirled a strand of you hair between his long fingers.

You swallowed thickly and stared straight into his eyes. "I want to dominate you. I want to make you submit to me, and embarrass you with dirty words. I want to hit you and strip you and squeeze you, and make you completely and utterly mine."

Silence.

Worry spread throughout your body. Had you gone too far? Uncomfortably, you tried to pull yourself out of his arms. His face had seemed to go blank. You couldn't tell what he was thinking behind those smouldering amber eyes of his. "Ha ha ha... J-Just kidding... It was a joke..." You trailed off. You tried harder to wriggle your way out of Luciel's grip, but he stead fast.

"I'd like that." He spoke up suddenly,  surprising you. His gaze shifted back into focus, and squeezed your arms tight. "I'd like that very much."

You jaw dropped open and your eyes widened in shock. "A-Are you fucking serious? For real?" You sputtered. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. But when you looked into his eyes, he seemed serious. Your heart beat faster. Was he really okay with you dominating him? You, his sweet little girlfriend?

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. But... I think it would be nice. What do you want to do, exactly?" He leaned closer until your noses were brushing. "How are you going to dominate me, honey?"

You shivered at his close proximity. At first you thought this was a bad idea, but you were slowly gaining confidence. You took a deep breath and brushed your lips over his teasingly. "Well..." You breathed, licking your lips. "I'd tie you up... Block off your sight too... And then I'd spank you until your ass is as red as your hair... I'd take your nipples in my mouth until they're hard as a rock and swollen... Oh baby, I'll make you squirm with pleasure and scream out my name~" You cooed in his ear, and took delight in his sharp intake of breath. You ground against him, and felt that he was already hard. Note to self: Luciel likes dirty talking.

"That... That's sounds good." He hissed when you brushed a hand over his bulge. "Real good."

"Well why don't we try it out then? Get undressed and wait here." You stood up, and walked to your room where you rummaged through your closet. You pulled out a small box full of sex toys that you never thought you'd use. Well, there's a first time for everything, right? You rummaged through the contents of the box, and pulled out a riding crop, a piece of long black cloth, a black underbust corset, matching lace panties, spiked high heel boots, and handcuffs. Perfect. You changed into your dominatrix outfit, and gave yourself a once-over in the mirror. You looked damn sexy. You knew for sure that Luciel would melt. 

You walked back to the bedroom where Luciel was, heels clacking on the floor. You opened the door and saw that Luciel had done as you asked, he was completely naked and sporting a fully hard erection. He looked up as you opened the door, and he gaped like a fish. His eyes scrolled up your body, and his face got progressively redder and redder. He gulped when he saw the crop in your hand.

You crawled on the bed towards him, giving him a nice view of your breasts. "You look so cute, Luciel~ You're totally turned on, aren't you?" You pushed him onto his back so his head rested against the pillows. "I'll make you cum without touching you." Gone was all the embarrassment and shyness from before. You were finally acting out your fantasies, and you sure as hell weren't going to do it half-assed. 

Luciel's eyes shone behind his glasses. "H-Holy shit. Give me a moment..." He averted his eyes from you. The tips of his ears were bright red, blending into his hair, and his glasses were fogging up. You giggled and removed his glasses, gently placing them on the bedside table.

"You don't have to do this, Luciel. I can stop if you want." You peered into his eyes with concern. "If you want, we can just go back to cuddl-"

"NO! No. No, don't stop. I'm just... God, you look so amazing I don't think I can handle it." He pressed a kiss to your collarbone. "So. Damn. Beautiful." He punctuated every word with a kiss. 

Although you didn't want him to stop, it wasn't your time to be pleasured yet. You were going to focus on him only. You gently pushed him away and said "Not yet darling. I want to love you first." You got on top of him and straddled his hips, biting your bottom lip as his cock brushed against your clit through your thin panties. "Tap your right foot three times if you want me to stop, okay?" You waited for him to nod yes. After getting his permission, you immediately snapped back into dominatrix mode. A cruel grin split your face. "Arms up." You ordered.

Luciel complied, and you cuffed his wrists together. You got out the black cloth and wrapped it around his eyes, tying it snugly. "Can you see?" You asked. He shook his head no, and motioned for you to go on. You lowered yourself down and licked a long stripe down his chest. You giggled under your breath when you felt him shudder. You captured one of his nipples in your mouth and swirled your tongue over it. He groaned at the wet heat of your mouth, and his nipples got hard instantly. You alternated between licks, sucks and soft nibbles, thoroughly tortured his buds. When he started writhing, you took his nipple out of your mouth with a pop. You waited until his squirming died down, then went back down and did the same to his other nipple. You pulled back to admire your work. Luciel was shaking, moans stuttering out of his mouth, sweat dripping down his chest and nipples red and swollen. He was the most beautiful thing you had every seen. 

You raised an eyebrow when he weakly whimpered "More...". You paused and withdrew your touch, making him scowl. What he wasn't expecting, however, was a sharp smack on the ass. He yelped in surprise which was music to your ears. 

"You little slut. You look like you're ready to burst, and I've barely even touched you." You smacked him again with the crop. "I can't believe you're getting off to this. Pervert." This time you smacked him so hard the crop made a bright red mark. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. You hesitated, but he didn't tap his feet in protest, so you continued. You trailed the crop over his chest, relishing the little gasp he made when you brushed against his swollen nipples. "Look at you. Pathetic." You fully climbed on top of him and ground down on his dick, his precum smearing against your panties. "Do you want me to touch you?" You asked him.

He nodded excitedly, and bucked his hips up, desperate for more friction.  You took your panties off and wrapped them around Luciel's dick, tying them into a bow at the base. "You're not allowed to cum till I say so." You said. You swiped your thumb over his head, and he hissed in pleasure. You slowly started pumping his dick, working up to a punishing speed. There was no time to go slow, and you weren't going to stopped till he begged you let him cum. He didn't last long before he was thrusting into your, face contorted with pleasure, moans spilling out of his mouth. His voice cracked when you took his balls and squeezed hard.

"P-Please, please let me cum! I can't take this anymore- Oh, FUCK!- you're killing me! God, just let me cum!" He sobbed. He struggled in his handcuffs and hooked his legs around your back. Tremors went through his body at the lightest touch, and his body glistened with sweat.

You considered his pleas. You wanted to push him just a bit forward. Of course, one orgasm wouldn't be enough for you. You had many more ideas to try out. "No, not yet." You finally replied. You reached out with your free hand and grasped his throat and squeezed, while the other hand continued stroking his cock. You looked at his face as you choked him. His entire face was red, and tears stained his cheeks. His gasps for air mingled with load moans, producing such beautiful sounds. Eventually, he stopped struggling, and simply whimpered with each pump of his cock. At this point you decided that this was enough, and finally untied your panties around his cock and took your hand off his throat. "Cum for me." You commanded. With a few more pumps, Luciel released his loudest moan yet and came all over his chest, splattering cum everywhere.

"Good boy~" You purred. You licked the cum off his chest while murmuring soft praises about how well he did. Once he was clean, you asked, "Was that ok? Think you can go for more?" He nodded and shuddered, a smile working its way onto his face. You smiled, but the sweet moment dissolved when you stuffed your panties into his mouth and gagged him. 

"I'm going to milk you dry. I won't stop till you fill me up with every last drop of your thick cum." You lifted your hips up and positioned his cock under your entrance. Slowly you sank down on him, groaning as he filled you up completely. Luciel produced a muffled moan as well when your wet heat enveloped his dick. You took a deep breath and slammed back down on him. You scratched down his chest, getting a sharp gasp from him. You kept riding him until he arched his back and filled you with his seed. That wasn't enough, however. Keeping him inside you, you bounced up and down on his cock. He groaned around his gag, still overly sensitive from his orgasm. 

By his 4th orgasm, your legs were getting tired. He was cumming less hard now, and your pussy was so filled with his seed that you could barely tell if he spurted out anymore. Trying something new, you reached over to the bedside table and poured lube onto your fingers. Since he couldn't see, Luciel gave a startled yelp when he felt a wet finger tease his asshole. "Sorry, sorry. Just relax." You assured him. You slowly slide one finger in, then another, then another. You pumped three fingers in and out of his asshole, and curled your fingers, smirking when you found his prostate. "Found it~" You sang. His moans increased around his gag, and his breathing became heavier. You stopped once he reached his 6th orgasm.

Reaching up, you untied his blindfold. Luciel blinked at the sudden light, and his eyes widened at the sight of you. You were flushed, a drop of drool running down from your mouth, cum overflowing from your pussy onto your thighs. You were the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

With a bit of difficulty, you got off Luciel's dick, and tilted your hips so he could see your cum-filled pussy. You spread your folds. "Look, lovely Luciel! Creampie!" At this point he looked like he was ready to explode. He took in the sight of your vagina filled with his thick cum, jizz spilling over and dribbling onto your thighs and the bed sheets. "Hold on." You said, and reached over to get your phone. You snapped a picture of your pussy quickly, then a picture of Luciel's blushing face. "I'll send these to you later." You winked and kissed his nose.

You took your panties out of his mouth, and Luciel took a shaky breath and gulped down air. He licked up the drool on his chin, scrunching up his nose. He gave a surprised cry when two fingers were roughly shoved into his mouth, dripping with his own cum. "Suck on them." You commanded. Luciel complied and swallowed the cum, sucking on the sensitive skin in between your fingers. A muffled moan escaped your mouth. You reached down and rubbed your clit fast, slick with the juices and cum coming out of you. You reached your orgasm quickly, back arching as you moaned loudly. You smiled at him as you came down from your high. "Good boy... You did great, my lovely Luciel." You took your fingers out of his mouth and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. You could taste yourself and his cum on his lips, and excitedly deepened the kiss. He leaned into the kiss and entwined his tongue with yours, lips wet with saliva. He groaned your name when you gave one of his still hard nipples a pinch. 

"God, I love you." He sighed into your mouth. He gasped when you bit his bottom lip, and in this position you could feel his cock getting hard yet again.

"Wow, up and ready already? You pervert." You smirked and gave his ass a hard squeeze, then lowered yourself down to his hips. You took his dick in between your breasts and squeezed, then took the head into your throat. Luciel's jaw dropped open at the sight of you licking down his shaft, slowly massaging his cock with your breasts. You rubbed your tits up and down, peppering the inside of his thighs with kisses. It didn't take long for him to cum, jizz splashing all over your face. You gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes and flashed him a double peace sign. 

"Goddammit.... That felt amazing." He breathed. You sat up and licked off all the cum on your face. You unlocked his handcuffs and he rubbed his sore wrists.

"I'll get you some water and lotion. Are you hurt?" You asked.

"I'm fine. My ass is pretty sore though, and my wrists sting a bit. Otherwise, I'm good." He flashed you a smile and reached over to the bedside table to put on his glasses.

You left the room and came back with water, lotion and some Honey Buddha Chips after a minute. Luciel took a sip of the water and smiled at you. "That... That was fun." You smiled back at him and rubbed some lotion on his arms and butt. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." You replied. You fed him a chip then had one yourself. "We should do that again. If you're up for it, of course."

"Totally." He grinned and pulled you down onto his chest. You curled up to him and listened to his steady heartbeat. "I love you."

"I love you too, lovely Luciel." You whispered back. With in a few minutes, you both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling the cops  
> This is like... the second time I've written smut so be gentle with me pls;;  
> Also idk how to end fics lol  
> Hit me up @ usagichanp on tumblr so we can talk about mysmes n shit yo  
> feedback/kudos are appreciated~~


End file.
